Protect me
by Hikari.Yami14
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un fanático acosador estuviera persiguiendo a Kyoko? Seguramente Ren iría a su rescate pero... ¿Cómo van a solucionar esta situación para mantener a Kyoko segura?
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Protect me (Protegeme, pero en ingles suena mejor XD )

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura.

Spoiler: Bueno, no es spoiler en si pero esta historia sucede después de que termina el anime, así que si no terminaron de verlo no se si van a entender todo XD

Dedicatoria: Para Orne nee-chan, para ver si le da curiosidad la historia y se digna a mirar el anime XD (aunque no sea mi onee-chan de verdad XD ) (no es que sea escritora ni nada, pero como es el primer fic que publico se lo quiero dedicar a ella jaja)

Aclaraciónes del texto: -Narración de Kyoko/ Diálogos  
- _Pensamientos de Kyoko _

* * *

Eran las once de la noche cuando salí de LME y me dirigí a Darumaya. Solo quería llegar, darme un baño y dormir unas diez o doce horas. Pero no podía, tenía que ir a la escuela el día siguiente, así que tendría que conformarme con una ducha rápida y unas seis horas de sueño.

_Seguramente voy a quedarme dormida mañana durante la grabación. Espero que el director no se enoje mucho conmigo._

Estaba exhausta de grabar esta novela, pero solo serían unos días más hasta que empezáramos a grabar por la tarde. Me cansaba mucho grabar de noche, y además mi papel no era muy importante. Tal vez eso era lo que me daba sueño, el no tener nada que hacer. Si tuviera la mente ocupada en interpretar a mi personaje no tendría oportunidad de dormirme. Pero esta vez me tocaba ser una extra, así que solo actuaba unas pocas escenas.

Era verdad lo que Tsuruga-san me había dicho de que a veces cuando terminas la filmacion de algún drama extrañas hacer el papel de tu personaje, y yo extrañaba mucho a Mio. _¿O tal vez extrañaba ver a Tsuruga-san todos los días? No, era el personaje, solo el personaje, y tal vez también el maquillaje, que era hermoso a pesar de la cicatriz. Aunque también extrañaba que me pintaran la cicatriz, creo que me daba mucha personalidad…_

En ese momento sonó mi celular.

_Un mensaje. Podría ser… No, ¿por qué habría de mandarme un mensaje Tsuruga-san a estas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué pensé en Tsuruga-san? Podría ser cualquier persona, tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en él._

Abrí el mensaje. _Que raro, número desconocido. No importa, tengo que leerlo._

'**Hola preciosa. Veo que te gusta**

**salir a pasear de noche. Soy un**

**gran fan tuyo ¿No te gustaría**

**ir a tomar algo? Estoy muy cerca**

**de donde estas, si aceptas respóndeme,**

**sino, no voy a tener mas opción que**

**llevarte por la fuerza.'**

Comencé a oír pasos detrás de mi. No sabía que hacer, estaba empezando a desesperarme.

_No, no puedo perder la calma. Tranquila, tranquila. No tengo que correr, solo tengo que encontrar una tienda abierta, entrar y pensar allí qué puedo hacer._

El primer lugar que vi fue un bar que estaba a unos pocos metros de allí. Debe ser uno de los pocos lugares abiertos tan tarde. Agradecí a Dios que a la gente le guste beber alcohol las 24 horas. Entré y me senté en la primera mesa vacía que encontré. Un hombre alto y algo desarreglado vino a tomar mi pedido. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este, así que pedí lo primero que se me ocurrió: una cerveza. El tipo no se molestó ni siquiera en preguntar mi edad, cosa que agradecí profundamente.

_No se que pasaría si se enteraran de que en este lugar le vendieron alcohol a una chica de dieciseis__años. Probablemente lo cerrarían._

Me había relajado tanto al estar en un lugar con bastante gente que me había olvidado del mensaje. Tenía que hacer algo, no me animaba a volver a Darumaya sola. Pero no podía llamar a la policía solo por un mensaje de texto, pensarían que era una broma. En ese momento llegó el tipo con la cerveza. Nunca había tomado nada con alcohol, y este momento no era el indicado para empezar a hacerlo, así que solo alejé la botella y me pregunté que podía hacer.

_¡Ya se! No, no puedo molestar a Tsuruga-san a estas horas. Ya son más de las doce, debe estar durmiendo. Pero es mi única opción, no hay nadie más a quien pueda llamar. Además Tsuruga-san puede venir en su automóvil, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar. Y por alguna razón me siento segura siempre que estoy cerca de él._

Al final me decidí y marqué su número. _No se por qué lo se de memoria, ni siquiera pude aprenderme el mío._

El teléfono sonó una vez. Dos veces. Estaba sonando por quinta vez cuando escuché su voz.

-Mogami-san ¿Qué sucede?

Al escuchar la voz de Tsuruga-san me quedé sin palabras. Sentí un alivio tan grande que pensé que el alma se me iba a salir del cuerpo. _Su voz suena como si hubiera estado durmiendo ¿Lo habré despertado?_

-Tsu...Tsuruga-san. Lo siento, lo he despertado.

-No, no estaba durmiendo ¿Qué te ocurre Mogami-san? Te escucho algo rara ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta. Cuando Tsuruga-san atendió el teléfono yo habia comenzado a llorar. Podía sentir las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara, y un nudo en la garganta que hacía que me costara respirar.

-Tsuruga-san… Tengo miedo ¿Podrías venir a buscarme?

-Mogami-san ¿Qué te ocurre? No importa, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora solo dime donde estas.

Le indiqué dónde quedaba el bar donde estaba, aunque tardé un poco porque no podía pronunciar bien las palabras mientras lloraba, y dudo que alguien en este mundo pueda hacerlo.

Tsuruga-san escuchó atentamente y me dijo que llegaría en unos minutos.

-Quédate tranquila, ya voy a buscarte.

Con esas palabras colgó el teléfono. En ese momento un grupo de hombres de no muy buena apariencia entró al bar. Los ojos de uno de ellos se posaron en mi. No me gustó nada la forma en la que me miraba.

_Espero que Tsuruga-san llegue pronto. No se cuanto tiempo más pueda estar en este lugar sin meterme en problemas._

* * *

Nota de la autora: perdón si esta un poco mal el formato, es que no me cuando lo quise editar no me dejó ponerle algunas cosas que me hubieran gustado que estén en negrita.

Próximamente el capítulo 2

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews para saber si les gustó o no, o para alguna crítica constructiva, porque este el el primer fanfic que escribo para subirlo a internet, ya escribí otros pero creo que se van a quedar guardados en mi computadora por los siglos de los siglos jaja

Bye-bee!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bajé la mirada y me concentré en mirar la botella de cerveza. No quería establecer ningún contacto visual con ese hombre.

_Debo respirar y tranquilizarme. Espero que ese tipo no vea que estoy llorando. Tengo que aparentar que no estoy sola. Si se acerca podría decirle que estoy con mi novio, que me dejó sola porque fue al baño, pero que regresaría rápidamente._

Y en ese momento ocurrió lo que mas temía. El tipo comenzó a caminar hacia mi mesa.

_No, no debo mirarlo. Tal vez va hacia otro lugar y solo va a pasar por aquí y seguir su camino._

Para mi desgracia eso no ocurrió. Separó la otra silla de la mesa y se sentó en ella. _Esto no puede estar pasando. La mala suerte me persigue._

-¿Qué hace una niña como tu sola a estas horas? Además, no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para una jovencita –dicho eso tomó la botella de cerveza que yo ni siquiera había tocado, y se tomó media de un solo trago.-Ni siquiera has probado tu cerveza, y por la expresión de tu cara parece que tampoco te gusta este lugar.

-Estoy esperando a alguien –dije con un hilo de voz. No quería que él notara mis nervios.

-Bueno, pero qué te parece si en vez de esperar a ese alguien vienes conmigo a un lugar más tranquilo.

El tipo extendió su mano para tocar mi cara. No me gustaba nada la sonrisa que él tenía en el rostro. Era demasiado… perversa.

Me alejé de la mesa, no quería que ese tipo me tocara ni un pelo. Pero él se levantó de la silla y se paró a mi lado. Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Suéltame –dije en voz baja. No quería llamar la atención de toda la gente del bar.-

-Vamos, solo iremos a dar un paseo niña –y apretó mas su brazo, haciendo que me acercara a él.-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y todas las miradas estaban sobre mí. Algunas no eran nada amigables.

Pero un segundo más tarde ocurrió lo mejor de esa horrible noche.

-Te pido que por favor dejes ir a la dama –dijo con su habitual seriedad, sin una nota de enojo en su voz.-

Pero sus ojos… Los ojos de Tsuruga-san eran lo que lo delataba. Tenía una mirada asesina, llena de furia.

-Vete a dormir niño. No deberías estar fuera de tu casa a estas horas –dijo el tipo con desprecio.-

No debería haberlo dicho. En menos de un segundo Tsuruga-san había corrido el brazo que el tipo tenía sobre mis hombros, lo había tomado por el cuello y lo acorraló contra la pared.

Se podía ver claramente el miedo que el tipo le tenía a Tsuruga-san.

_Espero que no lo lastime. Sería horrible que la policía lo detuviera por mi culpa. Ya me imagino los titulares de las revistas: 'El famoso actor y modelo Tsuruga Ren fue detenido durante una pelea en un bar'. No se como afectaría eso su carrera._

Pero su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a tratar mejor a las mujeres –dijo, soltando al tipo y tomándome de un brazo.-Nos vamos Mogami-san.

Salimos de allí muy rápido. O por lo menos era rápido para mi, ya que Tsuruga-san seguía agarrándome el brazo –quizás con demasiada fuerza- y llevándome hacia su auto, y mientras que él iba dando grandes pasos con sus largas piernas yo tenía que seguirlo casi corriendo. Su agarre estaba comenzando a dolerme ya. Seguro que no podía medir su fuerza por los nervios, pero sería mejor que le pidiera que me soltara si no quería que me dejara una marca.

-Tsu-Tsuruga-san, podría…

No me dejó seguir hablando. En ese momento llegamos a su auto, me soltó, se puso frente a mí y me abrazó. Su furia y preocupación habían desaparecido y sido reemplazadas por alivio y tranquilidad.

Lo mismo me pasó a mi, con la única diferencia de que, lo que en él era furia y preocupación, en mi era miedo. Terror. Pero ahora que estaba con él era difícil pensar en esas sensaciones. Me sentía totalmente segura, llena de una enorme paz. Y ahora podía pensar con tranquilidad. Lo malo de pensar fue que comencé a recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche. Y al recordarlo volví a llorar.

Tsuruga-san no dijo nada, solo continuó abrazándome, y unos minutos después me ayudó a subir al auto. No se en qué momento ocurrió, pero mientras lloraba me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola! ^.^ espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Voy a tratar de subir un capítulo por día, o como mucho, cada dos días, ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre porque estoy de vacaciones XD

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! (y sigan dejando más XD)  
Yo creía que las únicas personas que iban a leer esta historia iban a ser a las que yo obligara, pero estoy muuuy feliz de que la hayan leido y de que (hasta ahora, por lo menos) les haya gustado :)

La verdad es que yo quería escribir la historia desde un punto de vista cómico, pero no se por qué no me sale XD . Por ahí es porque cuando estoy feliz no me sale escribir nada cómico, así que cuando esté triste (espero que nunca XD ) voy a probar escribir algo cómico XD . Así que la historia va a seguir algo dramática... pero nada va a impedir que pase algo entre Kyoko y Ren (ni siquiera si me cae un rayo) XD

Cuídense!!!

Bye!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que flotaba, pero no sabía donde. _Ni siquiera se si este es algún lugar. Pienso que si hubiera una forma de ver la 'nada', así es como se vería. Es un vacío gigante, sin principio ni fin. Parece un lugar cerrado, pero si observo bien puedo ver su infinita extensión. Tampoco parece haber luz, pero tampoco se puede decir que hay oscuridad. Esto es demasiado raro. Debería sentirme aunque sea un poco asustada, pero no puedo. Estoy extrañamente feliz. Hay cierto calor, cierto aroma que no me permiten atemorizarme, que me hacen sentir segura, aunque esté flotando en la nada. _

De repente ese hermoso sueño terminó. Pero cuando desperté, me encontré con algo mucho mejor que un sueño.

Tsuruga-san estaba llevándome en brazos por la calle. Esa era la sensación de estar flotando en mi sueño. El aroma de mi sueño no era nada menos que su perfume favorito. Y el calor que tanto me reconfortaba era su abrigo, con el que me había envuelto como si fuera una manta, mezclado con el calor de su cuerpo. Deseé quedarme así para siempre. _Pero que estoy pensando… Respeto. Lo único que siento hacia Tsuruga-san es r-e-s-p-e-t-o. Debe ser por eso que me siento tan segura cerca de él… ¿O no?_

-Al fin despertaste, bella durmiente –me dijo Tsuruga-san con una de esas sonrisas verdaderas que solo mostraba de vez en cuando.-

-¡Tsuruga-san! Ya no hace falta que me lleve, puedo caminar sola –dije totalmente avergonzada y, seguramente, sonrojada a tal punto de parecer un tomate.

Me bajó lentamente, seguramente con miedo a que siguiera medio dormida y me cayera.

Miré a mi alrededor. Sabía muy bien en que lugar estaba: era la puerta de Darumaya.

Una vez que me vio mas despierta, Tsuruga-san abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Miré el reloj. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

-Mogami-san, cuéntame por favor todo lo que te ocurrió. No sabes cuanto me preocupaste al llamarme en ese estado.

-Lo… Lo siento Tsuruga-san! –le dije, tal vez un poco exageradamente.- Siento haberlo preocupado, y también haberlo molestado tan tarde, y que haya tenído que tomarse la molestia de traerme, y de cargarme porque me quedé dormida y…

Tsuruga-san me hizo callar con un gesto.

-Vas a despertar a todos, baja la voz –me indicó con una expresión divertida, para luego volver a estar serio.- ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin molestar a los que están durmiendo?

-Si, podemos subir a mi habitación –le mostré el camino, y él me siguió.- No es tan espaciosa ni lujosa como la suya, pero por lo menos podremos hablar tranquilos.

-No digas eso, Mogami-san. Es un lugar muy bonito –dio un vistazo a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los tantos almohadones que había en el piso.

Nunca hubiera imaginado a Tsuruga-san en mi cuarto. Era una combinación algo extraña. Por un lado mi simple habitación, casi sin ninguna decoración y ningún lujo. Por otro lado, Tsuruga-san, que entre tanta simplicidad se asemejaba a un dios, perfecto por donde se lo mirase. Efectivamente, había un gran desequilibrio entre mi habitación y Tsuruga-san. Simplemente no encajaban. Pero no podía evitar estar feliz de tenerlo allí.

-Vamos Mogami-san. Cuéntame.

Me senté en otro de los almohadones, en frente de él. No sabía por donde empezar, así que comencé contándole lo de mi cansancio por las grabaciones en la noche, y cuando llegué a la parte del mensaje saqué mi celular y se lo mostré. Lo leyó varias veces. Podía ver como sus ojos recorrían la pantalla una y otra vez.

-Supongo que no tienes idea de quien puede ser ¿No?

Negué con la cabeza. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, tratando de pensar en algún posible sospechoso. Pero algo interrumpió el silencio. Era el celular, había llegado otro mensaje.

Miré a Tsuruga-san con temor. El simplemente asintió, quería que lo leyera. Abrí la tapa muy lentamente y presioné 'Leer'. No tenía razón para estar asustada. Después de todo, era solamente un mensaje, y estaba con Tsuruga-san. Nada malo podía pasarme. _Tranquila, solo debo leerlo. No tengo nada de que preocuparme, tal vez ni siquiera es de ese acosador. Puede ser alguno de esos mensajes que te mandan para promocionar cosas… o eso espero._

'**No hacía falta que llames a **

**tu novio para que te lleve a**

**casa. Después de todo, no **

**pensaba hacerte nada malo. **

**Ya te dije, soy solo un gran **

**admirador que quiere **

**conocerte personalmente.**

**Nos veremos pronto.'**

Me quedé en silencio. Simplemente le ofrecí el celular a Tsuruga-san para que lo leyera. Lo hizo de la misma manera que con el anterior.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esto, Mogami-san. No puedo dejarte sola. Por ahora solo duerme, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, no puedes faltar, decepcionarías al presidente, que se preocupó mucho para que pudieras estudiar.

-Lo se pero… es que realmente tengo miedo.

-No temas Mogami-san, yo te protegeré, te doy mi palabra –me dijo y me dedicó otra de esas sonrisas sinceras. Ahora me sentía más segura.-

-Gracias Tsuruga-san –fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. No se me ocurrió otra cosa.-

-Ahora duerme, mañana por la mañana te llevaré a la escuela. Buenas noches –y dicho eso salió de mi habitación.-

-Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san –dije en un susurro.-

Estaba realmente muy cansada, así que me puse mi pijama y me acosté. _Espero que esto se solucione pronto. No puedo seguir molestando así a Tsuruga-san. Y también debo comprarme un pijama nuevo. Creo que ya estoy algo grande para seguir usando uno con gatitos y corazones._

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Me dormí a los pocos minutos de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Hola!! **^.^**

Bueno, vuelvo con otro capitulo para la gente que espera pacientemente, y también para quienes son impacientes de nacimiento (como yo jaja)

Tengo que decir que no siento nada de lastima por Kyoko. Si, está siendo acosada por un fanático medio loco, pero… está con Ren!! A mi no me importaría estar en su lugar… bueno, por ahí me daría un poco de miedo (o mucho XD ), pero nada que no pudiera solucionar simplemente estando con Ren jaja

Este mensaje del acosador me costó muuucho escribirlo. No es que no pudiera escribir nada, pero lo que me salía era demasiado largo y terrorífico, así que espero que este haya quedado mas sutil que el anterior.

Ya estoy empezando el capítulo 4, así que es casi seguro que lo suba mañana (si no se me va la inspiración y me trabo a la mitad XD )

Gracias a todos/as por los reviews, y si tienen más críticas constructivas no duden en escribirlas!

Cuidense! Bye!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El despertador interrumpió mi sueño. Eran las siete de la mañana. _Como pensé. Estas pocas horas de sueño no sirvieron para nada. _

Me levanté y entré en el baño. Al verme en el espejo recordé la causa de mi falta de sueño. La noche anterior no podía haber sido peor. _Hoy tengo que encontrar una solución a este problema. Pero será mejor que primero me de una ducha. Y además tengo que ir a la escuela._

El agua de la ducha me ayudó a despertarme. Al salir me puse mi uniforme, preparé mi mochila y miré por la ventana. Vi un auto estacionado en la puerta. Recordé que Tsuruga-san me había dicho que iba a llevarme a la escuela ese día, como precaución para que no me encontrara con el acosador, así que decidí no preocuparme por ese tema por el momento. _Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo seguir molestando a Tsuruga-san por este asunto. Tal vez deba contratar un guardaespaldas o algo así ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? El dinero que gano me alcanza solo para cubrir mis necesidades básicas, ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de comprarme ningún buen maquillaje, así que la opción del guardaespaldas queda descartada._

No quería hacer esperar a Tsuruga-san. Me peiné rápidamente y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Me encontré con la dueña de Darumaya.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan. Legaste muy tarde anoche ¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos días –la saludé inclinándome.- Si, dormí bien –no era totalmente mentira. Había dormido bien el poco tiempo que lo había hecho.- Discúlpeme, debo irme, me están esperando –dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.-

-¿No vas a desayunar nada? Llévate esto para comer por el camino –me dijo dándome una bolsa con algunas galletas.-Las hice ayer, espero que te gusten.

-¡Muchas gracias! Nos vemos luego.

Salí corriendo hacia la calle. Tsuruga-san estaba esperándome recostado contra su auto. _Espero no haber tardado demasiado. Lo que menos quiero en este momento es quitarle su valioso tiempo._

-Buenos días, Mogami-san –saludó con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san. Perdón por hacerlo esperar.

Tsuruga-san se quedó mirándome unos momentos. _¿Por qué me mira tan detenidamente? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Está sucio mi uniforme? ¿Me habré olvidado de ponerme los zapatos? No, todo está en su lugar._

-¿Pasa algo, Tsuruga-san? –decidí preguntarle finalmente.-

-No, nada. Es solo que el uniforme te queda muy bien –dijo con una expresión divertida.- Vamos, sube, te llevaré a la escuela.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y subí. _No se como le puede gustar el uniforme. Y yo creía que era la única a la que le gustaba._

Cuando él se sentó en el asiento del conductor pude ver bien su cara. Parecía muy cansado. _Ahora que lo veo bien, me parece que tiene puesta la misma ropa que anoche. Oh, no, no será que…_

-Tsuruga-san, perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿No habrás pasado toda la noche frente a Darumaya no?

-Me atrapaste, Mogami-san. Pensé que no te darías cuenta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetí una y otra vez. Nunca me perdonaría que él haya pasado toda la noche en su auto.-

-No te disculpes, no hace falta. No podía dejarte sola sabiendo que hay alguien persiguiéndote. Lo más importante ahora es mantenerte a salvo. Además, fue como acampar, y con la calefacción no la pasé nada mal –dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.-Y hoy no trabajo, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias. No se que otra cosa decirle. Perdóneme por molestarlo. Pero ya no hace falta que se preocupe por mi. Hoy voy a pensar que hacer con este asunto, voy a tratar de encontrar alguna solución.

-Quédate tranquila. Ya pensé en eso. Pero ya llegamos ¿A que hora sales?

-A las tres ¿Por qué?

-Entonces te estaré esperando a las tres, y te contaré mi plan para solucionar esto.

-No tiene que molestarse, puedo volver sola. No necesita… -no me dejó seguir hablando.

Me abrió la puerta para que saliera. Una vez que salí del auto lo miré. Me pareció verlo preocupado por unos momentos, pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos a las tres. Cuídate.

Arrancó el auto y se alejó rápidamente, sin dejarme oponerme a su idea de pasarme a buscar. Tenía que pensar alguna manera de agradecerle esto una vez que todo esto se solucionara.

Entré a la escuela, no era conveniente quedarme afuera. Por suerte ese día no tenía ninguna materia difícil. Podía dedicarme a pensar en como solucionar este problema. Todavía tenía la bolsa con las galletas en la mano. _Comeré algunas. Siempre es más fácil pensar con el estomago lleno._

_

* * *

_

Hola! **^.^ **

Acá les traigo el capítulo 4. Espero que les guste :)

Quiero agradecerles por los reviews y los favoritos, que me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo para poder traerle lo mas pronto posible cada capítulo!

El capítulo siguiente va a ponerse un poco mas interesante, ya tengo la idea (no se por qué todas las ideas se me ocurren a la noche, cuando me voy a la cama y mi mente empieza a vagar XD), pero me falta escribirlo, así que seguramente lo voy a subir mañana.

Cuídense! Bye!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana pasó sin ningún suceso importante. Todas las clases fueron normales, o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí. No pude prestar atención a nada de lo que dijeron los profesores. Estuve todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana, pensando qué sería lo que Tsuruga-san había planeado. _Espero que no se meta en problemas por mi culpa. No podría vivir con esa carga en mi conciencia._

Entre tantos pensamientos, llegó la hora del almuerzo. No tenía hambre, pero igualmente decidí ir a comprar algo para tomar, y así también poder caminar un poco para relajarme.

En momentos como ese, agradecía no tener relación alguna con mis compañeros, ya que no estaban atosigándome con preguntas acerca de mi estado de ánimo. En algunas ocasiones los había oído hablar sobre mi, cosas como 'ni siquiera ha terminado la secundaria y ya está grabando videos musicales o dramas' o 'debe creerse superior a nosotros'. Pero eso era lo menos importante en este momento.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería me di cuenta de que me había olvidado el monedero en el salón de clases. _No tengo que dejar que esta situación me afecte tanto, después de todo, creo que la escuela es bastante segura._

Volví al primer piso, donde estaba mi salón. Entré y abrí mi mochila, y lo primero que vi fue algo que no estaba allí antes. _Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_

Era una caja rosa, un poco más pequeña que una caja de zapatos, y tenía pegado un sobre. Al abrir la caja pude ver que tenía dentro pétalos de rosas. Pero ese no era su contenido principal. Enterrada entre los pétalos había ropa interior. Pero no era ropa interior común. El solo hecho de verla me daba escalofríos. Había muy poca tela, y la mayoría era transparente. Cerré la caja rápidamente, con temor a que alguno de mis compañeros me viera, y abrí el sobre. Dentro solo había un pequeño papel, del mismo color que la caja. Tenía un poco de miedo de leerlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

'**Espero que te guste mi regalo.**

**Creo que es una buena manera **

**de demostrarte mi aprecio.**

**No sabes como me pondría**

**al verte con eso puesto. **

**Espero poder hacerlo algún día.**

**Ya no te mandaré más**

**mensajes, creo que puedo **

**demostrar mejor mi admiración**

**por ti mandándote cartas.**

**Y puede que pronto recibas otro regalo.**

**Con cariño, H.'**

_Maldito pervertido. _Con ese regalo, le perdí un poco de miedo a ese tipo. Pero ese miedo que perdí se transformó en odio. Odio en su estado más puro. Siempre me había sentido así con respecto a los hombres que acosaban o trataban como objeto a las mujeres, pero esta vez sentí que si llegara a encontrarme con ese tipo sería capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos. _No, no estoy tan segura de ser capaz de matarlo, pero podría sacarle algunas fotos y hacer algún tipo de brujería. O tal vez hacer algún muñeco vudú y torturarlo. Estoy segura de que la nieta del presidente podría ayudarme con eso. A esa niña le gustan mucho ese tipo de cosas._

Cuando terminó el tiempo para almorzar, continuaron las clases. Nuevamente no pude concentrarme. Esta vez mi mente estaba ocupada en buscar formas de hacer sufrir a ese pervertido. Uno de los profesores mencionó mi nombre para que le diera la respuesta a un problema, pero eligió rápidamente a otro alumno al encontrarse con mi mirada llena de furia. _Espero poder darle una explicación algún día, sino va a pensar que estoy loca._

Cuando me di cuenta de la hora, faltaban solo cinco minutos para las tres. _El tiempo vuela cuando piensas maneras de torturar a alguien._

El profesor dijo algo acerca de que gracias a las buenas notas de los exámenes de la semana anterior no íbamos a tener tarea estas vacaciones. _¡No puedo creerlo! No se como pude olvidarme de las vacaciones. Debe ser por el clima, últimamente hace bastante frío a pesar de ser verano. _Al pensar en el frío, recordé a Tsuruga-san llevándome en brazos la noche anterior. Volví a sonrojarme de solo pensarlo. Me hubiera gustado quedarme toda la vida así de cerca de su cuerpo. _Debo dejar de tener pensamientos raros acerca de Tsuruga-san, sino terminaré volviéndome una pervertida como ese acosador._

Me dirigí a la salida de la escuela. Allí estaba Tsuruga-san esperándome. Se lo veía mucho más descansado que por la mañana.

-Buenas tardes, Mogami-san –dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto, invitándome a entrar.

-Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san. Gracias por pasar a buscarme.

Entré al auto y me relajé en el cómodo asiento. Estaba muy cansada, pero no podía dormirme. Tenía que mostrarle a Tsuruga-san lo que me había mandado ese tipo, que solo firmó la carta como 'H'.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te ha mandado ese tipo otro mensaje? –me preguntó antes de arrancar el auto.-

-No, no ha sido un mensaje. Lea esto.

Le di la carta para que la leyera.

-Lo dejó en mi mochila cuando salí del salón unos momentos.

Me miró confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha mandado?

_No puedo mostrárselo ¡Me da demasiada vergüenza!_

-No hace falta que lo vea, Tsuruga-san. De todos modos voy a tirarlo cuando llegue a mi casa. No quiero tener nada de ese pervertido.

-¿Has dicho pervertido? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado ese tipo?

-No puedo mostrárselo, Tsuruga-san. No tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? Estamos hablando de algo que dejó en tu mochila un extraño que te sigue a donde quiera que vayas ¿Y me dices que no tiene importancia? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea?

Tomó mi mochila, que había quedado abierta cuando saqué la carta, y sacó la caja. Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, la abrió y descubrió su contenido.

Hubo un silencio incómodo unos momentos. Sonrojarme se estaba volviendo un hábito para mí. Tsuruga-san me miró con una expresión seria, pero al verme tan avergonzada comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Lo… Lo siento, Mogami-san…-dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de dejar de reírse- Podrías simplemente haberme dicho que era ropa interior y que no querías que la viera. Y no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa.

Deseé que la tierra me tragara. No se por qué reaccioné poniéndome tan nerviosa. _He quedado como una niña tonta… Es ridículo, avergonzarme por el solo hecho de que Tsuruga-san vio esa ropa interior, que ni siquiera es mía._

Tenía que sacar algún tema de conversación para poder olvidar ese momento tan incómodo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Pero Tsuruga-san habló primero.

-Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano de la escuela ¿No es así, Mogami-san?

-Si, con todo el trabajo que tengo no me había fijado en que hoy es 30 de julio. Es un mes entero de vacaciones.

-Perfecto, así será más fácil llevar a cabo mi plan para mantenerte a salvo mientras pensamos que hacer con ese acosador.

-Ah, si, me había olvidado de preguntarle sobre su plan. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí. Pero, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podría decirme de qué se trata el plan?

-Claro. Para mantenerte a salvo, desde hoy, vas a vivir conmigo.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. _Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No quiero vivir con Tsuruga-san… ¿No quiero vivir con Tsuruga-san? Ni siquiera yo misma me creo esa mentira. _

_

* * *

_

Hola!! **^.^**

Espero que les guste el capítulo! Y que ni se les ocurra pensar qué harían ustedes con Ren si vivieran en su casa XD

Gracias por los Reviews!

Cuídense! Bye!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

No estaba segura de lo que había escuchado _¿Es una broma? No, parece que lo dice en serio._

-¿Puedo proponer otra opción? –no tenía ninguna, pero no podía aceptar la idea de Tsuruga-san.

-No, ya tengo todo preparado. No puedes negarte –ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo con su plan o no.

No se me ocurrió decir nada. Sabía que aunque me negara, él terminaría convenciéndome.

Tsuruga-san paró el auto de repente, frente a un parque.

-Ahora iremos a Darumaya y empacarás tus cosas ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero antes… tienes que decidir a quienes les contarás sobre esto. Yo no le he contado a nadie, pero si vas a quedarte en mi casa va a haber mucha gente pidiéndote explicaciones sobre eso.

-¡No puedo contarle a nadie! Lo que menos quiero es tener a más gente preocupada por mi –dije un poco alterada. Ya era suficiente con tener a Tsuruga-san cuidando de mí. No quería causarle problemas a nadie más.

-Bien. No le contaremos a nadie. Tendremos que acudir al 'Plan B'.

-Tsuruga-san, no me gusta nada la manera en la que ha dicho 'Plan B'

En su cara se podía ver un ápice de diversión. _Espero que no esté pensando en enviarme a otro país o algo parecido…_

-Antes que nada debo decirte que este plan no solo servirá para mantenerte alejada de ese tal 'H', sino que también te ayudará a mejorar tus habilidades como actriz. Puede que pronto tengas que ser la protagonista de algún drama, y estoy seguro de que esta experiencia te será de mucha ayuda.

-Tsuruga-san, dígame por favor de que se trata ¡Ya sabe que no tolero el suspenso! –ya estaba empezando a impacientarme el hecho de que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto y no me dijera de que se trataba su preciado 'Plan B'

-Bueno. Primero prométeme que lo aceptarás, así una vez que te lo cuente ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Créemelo, es por tu bien.

_¡Aceptar sin saber de que se trata! No se de qué me sorprendo, alguna propuesta así era de esperarse por parte de Tsuruga-san… pero no puede ser nada malo ¿O si?_

-¡De acuerdo, si acepto, pero por favor dígame YA de que se trata, por favor! –mi falta de paciencia le había ganado a mi cordura, y me había dejado en manos del 'Plan B' de Tsuruga-san.

-Bien. Sabía que aceptarías si le daba bastantes vueltas al asunto. Se que la paciencia no es tu fuerte –dijo sonriendo y apoyando una mano sobre mi cabeza.- Para poder mantenerte a salvo y no hacer de público conocimiento tu situación actual, y para poder justificar el hecho de que vivas en mi casa, tendremos que fingir que somos una feliz pareja.

-¿Pa-pare-papap-¡¡¡PAREJA!!!? No se en qué esta pensando, Tsuruga-san –esa palabra me había alterado bastante.-¿Qué tipo de pareja? ¿Un dúo cómico? ¿Una pareja de baile? ¿De canto? –no se me ocurrían más cosas que pudieran relacionarse con esa palabra. Solo quedaba una opción, quizás la más simple, pero era totalmente impensable para mi.

-No, Mogami-san. Una pareja de novios. Un hombre y una mujer que se aman. Así de simple. Será solo un tiempo, hasta que ese tipo no te moleste más.

_No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar ¿Tengo que fingir ser la novia de Tsuruga-san? Es imposible, para él será algo natural, es un excelente actor. Pero yo ni siquiera puedo pensar la palabra 'novia' sin tener escalofríos. Y también debo tener en cuenta mi falta de experiencia en estos temas. Lo más cercano a estar enamorada de alguien fue cuando todavía estaba bajo el engaño de Shotaro. Maldito, de no ser por el, ahora yo no estaría actuando, por lo que nadie tendría razones para acosarme… pero gracias a él conocí a Tsuruga-san… pero- _

Tsuruga-san interrumpió mis pensamientos. Había encendido el auto y ya casi estábamos llegando a Darumaya.

-¿Están los dueños de este lugar para que pueda hablar con ellos? –me preguntó mientras estacionaba el auto.-

-Si, no se si estarán los dos, pero estoy casi segura de que la señora está aquí ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella será nuestra primera prueba. No es fácil actuar para engañar a gente a la que le tienes aprecio, pero es por tu bien. Será solo por un tiempo. Sé que puedes hacerlo –tomó mi cara con una de sus manos y acarició mi mejilla suavemente.-

Eso casi hace que el corazón se me salga del pecho. _Creo que no será tan difícil fingir ser la novia de Tsuruga-san. Después de todo, no puedo engañarme a mi misma. Siento algo por él, aunque todavía no se qué es. Pero no debo dejarme llevar, tengo que recordar que él solo está actuando para protegerme._

Salimos del auto y nos paramos frente a la puerta de Darumaya. Tsuruga-san me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja de repente.

-Recuerda que debes llamarme por mi nombre –susurró Tsuruga-san en mi oido antes de abrir la puerta y me dejó pasar a mi primero.-

_¿Por qué tiene que comportarse tan caballerosamente hasta en una situación como esta? Hace que me ponga más nerviosa._

Nos recibió la dueña de Darumaya, algo sorprendida por verme tan cerca de Tsuruga-san. Ellos ya se habían visto algunas veces cuando Tsuruga-san me llevaba a casa después de algunas grabaciones de Dark Moon, pero él nunca había demostrado tener ninguna relación conmigo además de ser compañeros de trabajo. Eso debe haberla sorprendido bastante.

-Kyoko ¿Qué te parece si subes a preparar tus cosas mientras yo hablo con la señora? –dijo mientras le sonreía.-Llámame cuando termines así te ayudo a bajarlas.-

-Si, enseguida regreso.

_¿Estoy volviéndome loca o acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? Oh, claro, casi olvido lo que me dijo. Supuestamente los novios se llaman por sus nombres, pero creo que a mí eso me va a resultar algo difícil._

Dejé a la confundida señora y al sonriente Tsuruga-san y subí a mi cuarto. Agradecí no tener demasiadas cosas, así que me llevó solo unos quince minutos empacar todo. Pero ahora tenía un problema. Tsuruga-san me había dicho que le avisara cuando termine para ayudarme a bajar mis cosas. Pero tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, y armarme de valor para eso me llevó casi el mismo tiempo que empacar. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me asomé por las escaleras y logré decirlo.

-Ren ¿Me ayudas? –me sorprendí de que me hubiera salido tan natural después de haberlo pensado tanto.

-Claro que si mi amor, dame eso –me había dicho 'mi amor', por un momento creí que me desmayaría.-

Tomó mi única valija y la bajó por las escaleras como si no pesara nada. _Espero que levantar tanto peso no le haga daño a su espalda._

Se despidió de la señora y fue a guardar la valija en el auto. Miré al que había sido mi hogar estos últimos meses, y a su dueña, que había llegado a portarse como una madre conmigo.

-Cuídate Kyoko-chan, espero que seas muy feliz con ese chico. Parece muy bueno, no lo dejes ir. Y recuerda pasar a visitarnos de vez en cuando –dijo con algunas lágrimas a punto de caerse de sus ojos.-

-Gracias, seguramente nos veremos pronto –la abracé unos segundos y salí de Darumaya.-

Esperaba poder volver a vivir allí una vez que el problema se solucionara. Entré al auto y Tsuruga-san tomó el camino para ir a su casa. Miré mi reloj y me sorprendí al ver que recién eran las cinco. _Maldición, acabo de recordar que hoy también tengo que grabar el drama por la noche. No se si este es el peor o mejor día de mi vida._

_

* * *

_

Hola!** ^.^**

Espero que les guste el capítulo, y gracias por los reviews!

Cuídense! Bye!


	7. Capítulo 7

Nota: para hacer los capítulos que faltan más interesantes, y ya que Ren tiene más protagonismo, en este capítulo y los siguientes va a haber una parte contada desde el punto de vista de él.

**Capítulo 7**

No dije nada durante todo el viaje. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Las pocas palabras que me había dicho Tsuruga-san en Darumaya me habían afectado mucho. Tal vez demasiado, pero no sabía la razón. Y me daba vergüenza hablarle después de haberlo llamado Ren. _Una falta de respeto tan grande debería ser castigada con la muerte. Debería ponerme de rodillas y decirle 'Tsuruga-san, por favor, castígueme'. No, no puedo decir eso. Sonaría mal ¿A caso esta situación me estará convirtiendo a mi en una pervertida? _

Llegamos luego de unos pocos minutos de viaje. Salimos del auto y él abrió la puerta de la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y a pesar de que todavía era de día la habitación estaba oscura. Tsuruga-san me dejó entrar y fue a encender las luces. Caminé solo unos pasos con miedo a tropezarme con algo y caerme. Pero no había avanzado ni un metro cuando de la oscuridad apareció una bestia y se abalanzó sobre mí. Era enorme. Grité tan fuerte que seguramente los vecinos me habían escuchado. Pensé que iba a matarme, así que le pedí a Dios que ya que iba a permitir que muriera tan joven me concediera por lo menos tres deseos: el primero, arruinar la carrera de Shotaro y hacer que todas sus fans lo odiaran. El segundo, que hubieran mas chicas en la sección 'Love me', así Moko-san no se quedaría sola y podría hacer más amigas. Y el último, pero no menos importante, que mi sangre no manchara la alfombra de Tsuruga-san. La última vez que había estado en esa casa fue cuando él estuvo enfermo, y como había tenido bastante tiempo libre observé cada detalle de su hogar, y lo que más me había gustado era la alfombra blanca de esa habitación, así que no podía darme el lujo de ensuciarla con mi tonta sangre.

Pero mis deseos no se cumplirían. Tsuruga-san encendió las luces al escuchar mi grito y pude conocer a la bestia: un perro. Un labrador negro que era casi igual de grande que yo. Tenía una pelota verde en la boca y movía la cola como un látigo. La bestia no quería matarme, solo quería jugar.

Tsuruga-san se rió al ver la situación y llamó al perro para que dejara de aplastarme y pude levantarme. Tardé un poco en recuperarme del ataque de la bestia, pero cuando reaccioné decidí tomar venganza. Me acerqué sigilosamente al perro, lo tiré al suelo y comencé a acariciarlo mientras me invadía un ataque de risa.

-¡Este es tu castigo por hacerme creer que iba a morir! –el perro parecía disfrutar su castigo.-Adelante, sigue fingiendo que te gusta, pero este es mi método para torturarte. Puedo seguir haciendo esto durante horas, así que será mejor que te disculpes –tomé su pelota y la tiré lejos, esperando que cuando el perro la fuera a buscar no rompiera nada. Pero el perro no se movió, prefirió que lo siguiera acariciando y rascando y no ir a buscar la pelota.

Ren's POV

Cuando estaba por encender las luces escuché un grito de Kyoko. Me apuré y presioné el interruptor. No pude contener la risa. Batman estaba aplastando a Kyoko contra el suelo y le pedía que le arrojara la pelota. _Debería haberle avisado que había un perro en la casa. Cualquiera se asustaría si de repente apareciera un animal de sesenta kilos y te empujara. _Llamé a Batman para que dejara de aplastar a Kyoko y la dejara levantarse. El perro se sentó frente a mí, de espaldas a Kyoko. Pensé que ella empezaría a llorar. Se levantó y se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Pero me sorprendió lo que ocurrió después: comenzó a acercarse a Batman muy lentamente. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacerle al perro, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada malo. Tal vez solo iba a acercarse a una de sus orejas y decirle que si no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho iba a cortarle el pelo mientras dormía. Pero no, solo lo tomó por el cuello y lo hizo rodar por el suelo, mientras le rascaba el cuello y detrás de las orejas, riendo y diciendo algo como que ese era su castigo por haberla asustado.

No sabía que le gustaran tanto los perros. Mi corazón parecía derretirse al ver una escena tan tierna. Pero esa ternura fue reemplazada por tristeza. Me hizo recordar que yo no podía tener nada con Kyoko, ella era solamente una estudiante de secundaria. Parecía una niña mientras jugaba con el perro. _Pero aunque me repito esto miles de veces no puedo dejar de amarla. _

Kyoko interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Kyoko's POV

-¿Quién es éste, Tsuruga-san? No podemos seguir jugando hasta que no nos presenten adecuadamente ¿No es así bonito? –le pregunté a Tsuruga-san mientras seguía hablándole al perro.

-Es Batman –me respondió.

_¿Batman? ¿Se está burlando de mí? _No había pensado la posibilidad de que ese fuera el nombre del perro. Al ver mi cara confundida Tsuruga-san volvió a decirlo, añadiendo información.

-Su nombre es Batman. Es el perro de Yashiro-san. Lo cuido mientras pintan su casa, porque parece que le gusta dejar marcas de sus patas en la pintura fresca –dijo mientras se acercaba y le rascaba la cabeza.

-Ya veo, otro huésped además de mí. Ya podemos hacer una fiesta –ya estaba volviendo a ser la de siempre, hasta había hecho una broma. _Voy a tener que comprarle algo a Batman para agradecerle por ayudarme a relajarme un poco. Tal vez le guste una pelota más grande. _

Tsuruga-san permanecía parado observándonos. Batman y yo debíamos ser un buen espectáculo, algo así como lucha en el barro, solo que sin barro ni chicas sexys ligeras de ropa, manteniendo la parte de la lucha, pero sin violencia. Nunca se me ocurriría lastimar a un pobre perro, y menos a Batman.

Sonó el teléfono y Tsuruga-san fue a atender. _Ahora que lo pienso, Batman y yo estamos en situaciones parecidas: aprovechándonos de la hospitalidad de Tsuruga-san ya que no podemos estar en nuestras propias casas._

-Kyoko-san ¿Tienes el celular apagado? –Tsuruga-san había colgado el teléfono y se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones de cuero negro.

Fui hasta mi mochila y tomé el celular. Con tantos problemas me había olvidado de cargarlo.

-Si, se gastó la batería ¿Cómo sabe que está apagado?

-Porque acaba de llamarme una de las secretarias de LME para pedirme si podía avisarte que no tienes que ir a grabar el drama esta semana. Parece que el director tuvo que viajar al extranjero por problemas familiares y no va a volver en unos seis o siete dias, así que tienes varios dias libres. Y estarás más segura, ya que no tienes que salir de noche. Casualmente yo pedí toda la semana libre para pensar algo para hacer que ese tipo deje de molestarte, así que si tienes que ir a algún lado avísame y yo te acompañaré.

-Bien, aunque no creo que quiera ir a ningún lado si Batman está aquí, tenemos mucho en común, así que usted va a poder salir cuando quiera sin preocuparse por mi, si alguien sospechoso se acerca, Batman me defenderá –dije mientras abrazaba al perro.

-No lo creo, Kyoko-san. Ya terminaron de pintar la casa de Yashiro-san, y me dijo que pasaría a buscar a Batman hoy a la noche.

No quería que Batman se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo todo el tiempo que tuviera que quedarme en esa casa ¿O tal vez lo que quería era no quedarme sola con Tsuruga-san?

* * *

Hola ^^

Espero que les haya gustado! y perdón por la demora, es que no estuve en mi casa y no me llevé la computadora, y en papel no puedo escribir porque como borro demasiado gastaría unas cien hojas por capítulo jaja

Gracias por los reviews, y sigan dejando mas =P

Cuídense! Bye!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Una vez que superé mi tristeza por la noticia de la partida de Batman, Tsuruga-san me mostró mi habitación. Era el cuarto de huéspedes, que resultó ser unas tres o cuatro veces más grande que mi habitación en Darumaya. La cama era enorme, y había un ropero lo suficientemente grande como para esconder a varias personas adentro. _Tengo que revisarlo antes de irme a dormir, sino no podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche. _

-Kyoko-san, te ves cansada ¿No quieres tomar un baño? –preguntó Tsuruga-san. Ya eran casi las ocho, y como había dormido poco mi cara parecía la de un zombi.

Acepté su propuesta y me dirigí al baño. _Es increíble, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a tener un baño para mi sola, sin compartirlo con nadie. Creo que no es tan mala idea vivir unos días aquí después de todo. _Cuando entré al baño casi muero de alegría. La bañera estaba llena con el agua a la temperatura justa, y con pétalos de flores blancas flotando. Al lado, en una mesa de vidrio decorada con más pétalos había una innumerable cantidad de pequeños frascos con esencias de flores y frutas para ponerle al agua, y una nota escrita por Tsuruga-san, que decía claramente 'Usa lo que quieras, lo compré para ti'. La momentánea felicidad se fue rápidamente al pensar en todo el dinero que habría gastado Tsuruga-san en todos esos artículos para el baño que seguramente el no usaría. La culpa por todas las molestias que le estaba causando iba creciendo dentro de mí como un globo, y no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría cuando ese globo estallara. _Este no es momento para preocuparme por eso, ya que Tsuruga-san se ha molestado en comprar todo esto para mi sería un desperdicio si no lo usara._

Tomé uno de los frascos que tenía un dibujo de unas pequeñas frutas rojas. La etiqueta estaba en francés: 'Les fruits de la passion'. _Puede que no entienda mucho francés, pero no creo que una esencia a frutas de la pasión sea lo ideal para relajarme._

Dejé ese frasco de lado y tomé uno que especificaba que era ideal para 'un momento de relax'. Rosas. Ningún significado escondido detrás del nombre, nada relacionado con pasión, amor ni nada parecido. Puse varias gotas en el agua.

Me quité la ropa y la colgué de un perchero que había en la pared. Cuando me sumergí en el agua mi mente quedó en blanco, y entré en un mundo perfecto donde el sol brillaba, las flores crecían libremente y Batman y yo vivíamos tranquilos y sin preocupaciones.

No se cuanto tiempo habré pasado en ese mundo de fantasías, pero lo abandoné al sentir un delicioso olor a comida. _De repente tengo hambre. Claro, es porque no como nada desde el desayuno._

Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla. No sabía si salir así del baño y vestirme en la habitación o volver a ponerme el uniforme y luego cambiarme de ropa. Decidí salir con la toalla, esperando que Tsuruga-san no estuviera por casualidad en mi habitación. Abrí la puerta. No había nadie, así que me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación y la cerré con llave para prevenir cualquier incidente. Me vestí, arreglé un poco mi cabello, y al salir pude ver de dónde provenía ese delicioso olor. Sobre la mesa habían dos platos de sopa de miso.

-Espero que te guste, sino no quedará más opción que comprar algo de comida ya preparada en algún supermercado –dijo Tsuruga-san amablemente, separando una de las sillas de la mesa, invitándome a sentarme.

Me senté e inmediatamente mi estómago pidió a gritos que comiera algo. Esperé a que él comenzara a comer para hacerlo yo también. Probé la sopa y no pude evitar decir 'mmmh'. Estaba realmente deliciosa.

-Dilo, Kyoko-san-.

_¿Que le diga qué? ¿A caso hice algo malo? _

-¿Q-que diga qué, Tsuruga-san?

-¿Tiene tan mal sabor? No hace falta que la comas si no te gusta, en serio, puedo ir a comprar algo.

Comencé a reír al notar que Tsuruga-san estaba nervioso. Me miraba como tratando de encontrar algún signo de disgusto en mi cara. _Esto no es algo que pueda ver todos los días ¿Tsuruga-san dudando de algo que el mismo hizo? Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos no podría creerlo. _

-¿Mal sabor? ¡Esto está delicioso!

-¿En serio? No sabes cuanto me alegra. Siendo sincero, debo confesarte que esto es lo único que se cocinar. No suelo comer en casa, así que nunca he tenido la necesidad de aprender.

-No se preocupe, durante el tiempo que esté en esta casa cocinaré yo, y si quiere puedo enseñarle a preparar varias cosas. Después de todo, por el momento esa será la única manera que tengo para agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi –dije muy animada, agradeciendo saber cocinar por haber trabajado tanto tiempo en Darumaya.

La expresión de Tsuruga-san cambió totalmente. _Si tuviera que describir la felicidad con una imagen, sería el rostro de Tsuruga-san en este momento. Me gustaría que estuviera así todo el día, se ve realmente… ¿hermoso? No hermoso en el sentido de que me guste ¿O si? No, esta debe ser la belleza de un Dios. Eso es, Tsuruga-san es un Dios para mi. Un modelo a seguir, alguien que me protege y en quien puedo confiar plenamente ¿O será que simplemente me gusta?_

Dejé de pensar porque si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto mi cerebro terminaría con graves daños por trabajar demasiado.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Tsuruga-san me preguntó si quería ver una película que le habían prestado, uno de los últimos estrenos de Hollywood. Acepté y nos sentamos en el sillón que había frente al televisor. _Creo que será mejor si me siento lejos de Tsuruga-san, no valla a ser que la película sea de terror, me asuste y él tenga que consolarme._

Para mi suerte la película no era de terror. Era romántica, demasiado para mi gusto.

La trama no era muy interesante. Una chica pobre, aproximadamente de mi edad, y un chico de una familia muy importante se enamoraban profundamente. La familia de él no aprobaba su relación, por lo que tenían que verse a escondidas. Los protagonistas se besaban demasiado en todos sus encuentros, y por alguna razón eso estaba comenzando a incomodarme. Cuando los padres del chico aceptaron su relación con la muchacha pobre, parecía que la película, y todas las escenas incómodas, habían llegado a su fin. Pero no, todavía faltaba una parte importante de la película: la escena de la boda y su correspondiente luna de miel. Los protagonistas celebraron su unión en una bonita iglesia, rodeados de sus seres queridos, y luego asistieron a una cena en su honor. Lo curioso fue que desaparecieron a la mitad de la cena y se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación. _Tsuruga-san me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un largo y profundo beso, para luego tomarme en brazos y llevarme hasta la cama, susurrándome al oído las palabras más hermosas que un hombre puede decirle a una mujer…_

-¡MALDITA PERVERTIDA! –grité y me levanté del sillón de un salto.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¿Cómo pude imaginar que yo era la chica de la película? Y lo peor ¿Cómo pude pensar justamente en ESA escena con Tsuruga-san? Trágame tierra… ¡No merezco seguir viviendo!_

**Ren's POV**

Cuando puse la película noté que Kyoko-san se sentó lejos de mi. No podía culparla, yo también estaría nervioso si fuera una adolescente en la casa de un hombre sola con el. Pero por más que comprendiera la razón por la cual ella estaba tan lejos, no me impedía querer tenerla a mi lado para poder abrazarla durante toda la película.

En la caja del DVD especificaba 'Película apta para mayores de 16 años'. _Bien, Kyoko-san tiene casi diecisiete, así que no creo que la película tenga nada que resulte demasiado fuerte para ella, aunque no se de que trata. Me pregunto que hará ella si es de terror. No creo que comience a gritar y se lance a mis brazos buscando protección._

La película comenzó, y para mi desgracia no era de terror, sino un drama romántico. No se muy bien de que trataba, ya que estuve casi todo el tiempo mirando a Kyoko-san. Parecía una estatua, estaba inmóvil casi todo el tiempo, excepto cuando en la película había alguna escena romántica, cuando Kyoko-san comenzaba a moverse nerviosamente. Parecía sentirse incómoda. Probablemente Kyoko-san no podía digerir tanto amor, aunque solo lo viera en una película. Después de todo, ella estaba en la sección 'Love-me', y al no haber recuperado todavía su capacidad de amar, la película podría resultarle desagradable.

Cuando la película estaba terminando, creí que su sufrimiento había finalizado. Pero no, el final fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Los protagonistas parecían querer sellar su unión haciendo ejemm… ya saben (Nota de Ren: No voy a decir la palabra, hay gente que podría traumarse). En ese momento Kyoko-san se levantó rápidamente del sillón y gritó.

-¡MALDITA PERVERTIDA!

Se quedó parada con los ojos muy abiertos y casi temblando. No supe que decir, así que lo único que hice fue apagar la televisión y tratar de entender la reacción de Kyoko-san.

* * *

Hola! ^^

Aca les traigo otro capítulo. Es verdad, tardé más en subirlo que los anteriores ¡es que mi mente estaba en blanco! XD

Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten, y aunque la historia halla tomado un rumbo más cómico, no crean que me olvidé del acosador *risa malvada*

Cuídense!

Byee!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Kyoko's POV**

Después de haber quedado como una loca al haber gritado eso por una simple escena de una película, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo, encerrarme en mi habitación y esconderme en la cama tapando mi cabeza con la almohada.

_No puedo creer que grité algo tan estúpido frente a Tsuruga-san… y tampoco haber pensado que él y yo éramos los protagonistas de la película… no con esas escenas. Esos pensamientos acerca de mi senpai deben ser producto del estrés por esta estúpida situación Mi cerebro debe estar sufriendo un colapso. Tal vez deba consultar a algún psicólogo, sino voy a terminar siendo una pervertida de tiempo completo._

Seguí reflexionando sobre mi posible estado de loca-pervertida por unos minutos, y luego me quedé dormida.

**Ren's POV**

El grito de Kyoko me había sorprendido, pero me sorprendió más que en vez de contarme lo que le había sucedido solo salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Eso fue raro viniendo de ella. Normalmente se habría disculpado –aunque no hubiera nada por lo que debiera hacerlo- y luego se sentiría apenada por creer que era un problema para mi.

_Debo hacerle entender que no me causa ningún problema, que en realidad estoy feliz de poder tenerla tan cerca, aunque solo sea por un tiempo._

Pero lo más raro fue que no la vi hasta la tarde del día siguiente. No se había despertado con todo el ruido que hizo Yashiro persiguiendo a Batman cuando pasó a buscarlo, y tampoco cuando golpeé la puerta de su habitación para preguntarle si quería desayunar o almorzar.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salió de la habitación. Estaba despeinada y con el maquillaje de los ojos corrido. _Pero aún así sigue siendo hermosa._

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro al parecer sin rumbo alguno, y noté que se tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mogami-san? –había algo en ella que no estaba bien.

-¡Claro que estoy bien, estoy en el paraíso! –me respondió con un tono raro en su voz.

Tenía un leve sonrojo y una alegre sonrisa en la cara, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Parecía como si estuviera borracha o algo parecido, pero hasta donde yo sabía, no había tomado nada.

-No te ves muy bien, creo que sería mejor si volvieras a la cama.

-Tranquilo Ren, estoy mejor que nunca ¿Por qué no vemos otra vez la película de anoche? Se me ocurren varias escenas que podríamos hacer juntos, ya sabes, como si nosotros fuéramos los protagonistas –una sonrisa que yo no conocía apareció en su rostro.

Me había llamado Ren. Me gustó oír como sonaba mi nombre pronunciado por ella pero… conociéndola bien, sabía que ella nunca se atrevería a llamarme por mi nombre. Además ¿Qué era eso de hacer juntos las escenas de la película? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña?

-¿Por qué me miras así Ren? ¿A caso no te gusto? –me preguntó con ojos tristes. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado mirándola fijamente y muy confundido.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Me quedé paralizado, no sabía qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para acercar su cara a la mía, y fue acortando la distancia hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

_Este es el mejor momento de mi vida… Un momento ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ella no haría algo así conmigo ni en sueños. Pero no quiero que este momento acabe nunca._

De repente se separó de mí, y mis labios rozaron su frente. Sentí que algo me quemaba.

-¡Por Dios, estas volando de fiebre! –dije mientras comprobaba con la mano si el intenso calor que había sentido era real.

-Yo no tengo fiebre, debes ser tu el que está demasiado frío. Déjame calentarte –volvía a acercarse a mi, pero la tomé por la cintura y la guié a su habitación para que se acostara mientras yo pensaba que hacer.

_Debo llamar a un médico, pero no conozco ninguno. Tal vez Yashiro pueda ayudarme._

-Escúchame, ahora te quedarás en la cama mientras preparo algo para bajarte la fiebre.

-Veo que vas directo al grano y me llevas a la cama ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? –dijo con una mirada insinuante y una sonrisa muy seductora.

-Tranquilízate, puede que parezca muy controlado pero en el fondo sigo siendo un hombre, así que no me provoques.

_Tengo que buscar ayuda lo más pronto posible. Si ella sigue comportándose de esa manera no se por cuanto tiempo pueda contenerme._

La acompañé hasta la cama, y tas varios minutos de insistirle, logré que se acostara. Salí de la habitación y busqué mi celular. Llamé a Yashiro, seguro que él sabría qué hacer. _'El número al que está llamando se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor, intente llamar de nuevo en otro momento o deje un mensaje después del tono'._ Yashiro nunca apagaba su teléfono, así que seguí llamándolo. _Puede que no lo apague nunca, pero tiene una gran facilidad para romperlo._

Abandoné la idea de llamar a Yashiro, pero tenía un problema: no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda. Armé mentalmente una lista de posibles personas a las que podía llamar.

1- El presidente Takarada. _Descartado, seguramente vendría con diez o veinte ambulancias y llevaría a Mogami-san a algún hospital, donde ordenaría que le hicieran todos los estudios médicos existentes para luego comprobar que no tenía nada serio._

2-Los dueños de Darumaya. _No, pensarían que no he estado cuidando bien de ella y se la llevarían. El acosador podría encontrarla fácilmente si vuelve a ese lugar._

3-Kanae Kotonami. _Perfecta. Después de todo es la mejor amiga de Mogami-san. Oh ¿A quién quiero engañar? Es mi última y mejor opción, si llamo a alguien desconocido se enteraría todo el mundo. Los periodistas llegarían en cuestión de minutos._

Busqué en mi agenda el número de Kotonami-san. No lo tenía. Pero seguramente Mogami-san lo tuviera guardado en su teléfono, así que entré sigilosamente en su habitación y lo tomé. Parecía que Mogami-san se había dormido.

Busqué el número y no lo encontré. No había ningún contacto con el nombre 'Kotonami' o 'Kanae'.

_No puede ser que no tenga el número de su mejor amiga, debe estar por algún lado…. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Ella nunca la llama por su nombre, siempre le dice…_

Busqué Moko-san en el teléfono y allí estaba su número. Apreté el botón de 'Llamar'.

-Hola Kyoko ¿Qué necesitas? Más te vale que sea importante, estaba tratando de descansar un poco –su voz sonaba adormilada, pero decidí que era más importante pedirle ayuda que dejarla seguir durmiendo.

-Hola Kotonami-san, soy Tsuruga Ren, perdón que la moleste, pero necesito pedirle un favor.

-No es ninguna molestia Tsuruga-san pero… ¿Kyoko está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? –podía notar en su voz que estaba preocupada.

-Kyoko está bien, solo tiene un poco de fiebre. Está en mi casa, me preguntaba si podrías venir a ayudarme con ella, la verdad es que no se bien qué hacer en situaciones como esta, y Mogami-san se estuvo comportando de manera extraña.

-Ya voy para allá, por ahora solo moje unos paños en agua fría y póngalos sobre su frente, voy a tratar de llegar allí lo más rápido que me sea posible.

* * *

Hy Hy! ^^

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado TANTO. Primero tuve algunos problemas familiares y no tenia tiempo ni ganas de escribir nada, y cuando eso se solucionó, en la escuela se les ocurrió agregarnos más horas de varias materias, así que soy algo así como esclava de la escuela (y de los malditos examenes, nunca me tomaron tantos como este año) XD

Pero bueno, estoy de regreso y feliz de poder seguir el fic *suspiro de alivio y felicidad*

Hubo un momento en el cual no sabía si seguir escribiendo el fic (me odié a mi misma por eso XD ), pero cuando volví a leer todos los comentarios me volvió la inspiración, así que acá va un agradecimiento a todas (o debería decir 'todos'?) ls que comentaron a lo largo de los capítulos del fic ^^

Gracias a:

** ann arabani**  
** lucia-nami 14**  
** yukino-san6**  
** VeroSev**  
** mari3304**  
** Y'Svel**  
** Alex1995**

** Ohkashoh **  
** yuki kaname chan **  
** akari-daishi**  
** damalunaely**  
** ForeverSerena**  
** Maria Jose**  
** Sakura-chan ^-^**  
** TsukiyomiYuki **

** sakuraliz23**: gracias por el super-comentario XD. Antes de subir los otros fics les tengo que hacer muchas correcciones, pero algún dia van a salir a la luz XD ¡por favor, no mates a Zero! lo amo demasiado, asi que si queres que Kaname se quede com Yuuki solo necesitas mandar conmigo a Zero, y te juro que NUNCA más se acerca a Yuuki XD. No creo que el fic vaya a tener lemon... por ahi cuando termine este hago otro que sea como una historia paralela... con la misma trama pero cambiando varias escenas para que sea mas picante XD y el 14 del nick no es por mi edad (tengo 16), es porque es mi numero favorito XD. Saludos!

** Hikari236: **Gracias por la sugerencia de los reviews, la verdad que no tenía idea de que existía una opción para que pudieran comentar los que no tienen cuenta, así que ya lo cambié, y recibí varios reviews más por eso, así que gracias! saludos!

Ahora que no tengo tanto tiempo voy a subir un cap por semana o un poco más, así que no desesperen, que no voy a dejar este fic por nada del mundo XD

Cuídense!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Ren's POV**

Esperé a que Kotonami-san llegara, y mientras tanto, hice lo que me había pedido. Tomé una toalla de mano y la mojé con agua fría. Golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Mogami-san antes de entrar, y como no escuché ninguna respuesta entré. Esperaba encontrarla tranquilamente dormida en su cama, pero no estaba allí. Se había sentado en el piso y estaba ¿cosiendo? Si, estaba cosiéndole la ropa a un pequeño muñeco, que a decir verdad, se parecía mucho a mí. Lo miré más detenidamente, y pude ver que no solo se parecía a mi: el muñeco era una réplica exacta mía, pero de unos doce o quince centímetros de altura.

-Mogami-san, deja eso y vuelve a la cama. Debes descansar para que te baje la fiebre –le dije a modo de súplica.

-No molestes Ren, no quiero dormir. Mira lo que estoy haciendo –me enseñó el pequeño muñeco mientras sonreía, orgullosa de su trabajo. Por el modo en que hablaba, parecía estar peor que antes, ya que casi no lograba entenderla.

-Está muy bonito, pero no creo que este sea el momento indicado para que hagas ese tipo de trabajos. Hagamos un trato: si no quieres irte a la cama puedes ir al sillón a mirar televisión, pero debes dejar ese muñeco, podrías pincharte con la aguja. Además el piso está frío, no quiero que te enfermes.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ver televisión –se levantó del piso y se arrojó sobre mi, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos.

_Por Dios Kyoko… no sabes como me gustaría que hicieras esto cuando estás consciente._

A penas podía mantenerse de pie, por lo que tuve que llevarla prácticamente arrastrando todo el recorrido hasta el sillón. Una vez que llegamos, le dije que se siente, pero había un pequeño problema: no podía sacar sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello.

-Vamos Kyoko, suéltame. Siéntate y te prepararé un té, o si quieres puedo traerte algo para comer.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que quiero comer –se pegó más a mi cuerpo y me besó.

La primera vez había podido contenerme y alejarla de mi. Esta vez no pude. La tomé por la cintura y la pegué más a mi cuerpo. Le devolví el beso, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Sentí una de sus manos deslizándose por debajo de mi camisa.

-¡Perdón, disculpen, debí tocar la puerta antes de entrar, es que como estaba abierta yo pensé que… bueno, puedo regresar en otro momento, nos vemos! –salió y cerró la puerta. Se escucharon sus pasos alejándose rápidamente.

Kotonami-san había llegado, y entró al encontrar la puerta abierta entró. Debió ser muy incómodo para ella encontrarnos a Mogami-san y a mí en esa situación, aunque ella ya sabía de nuestra supuesta relación, gracias a que el presidente Takarada no pudo evitar contárselo a casi todos los de LME, a pesar de que yo le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto.

Pero más incomodo fue para mi, que sabía que estaba aprovechándome de una chica varios años menor que yo ya que ella tenía fiebre y no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aprovechando que durante el beso Mogami-san había soltado su agarre a mi cuello, la dejé en el sillón y corrí a buscar a Kotonami-san.

Después de unos segundos la alcancé, y traté de explicarle lo sucedido.

-Lo siento Kotonami-san, no era mi intención que nos encontrara a Kyoko y a mi en esa situación, es que con la fiebre ella está un poco rara y… -no me dejó seguir hablando.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que me explique nada. Debí golpear antes de entrar. Y dígame ¿le ha bajado algo la fiebre a Kyoko con los paños fríos?

-Sinceramente, no me dejó ponérselos. Está comportándose de una manera muy extraña, no parece que fuera la Kyoko que conozco. Espero que pueda ayudarme.

Volvimos a la casa y encontramos a nuestra 'paciente' sentada en el sillón, viendo en la televisión una película de acción. Al ver a Kotonami-san, apagó rápidamente la televisión y se arrojó sobre ella para abrazarla.

-¡Moko-san! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Ven a ver mi habitación, parece un cuarto de un hotel de cinco estrellas! –ella había comenzado a arrastrar a Kotonami-san hacia su cuarto, pero ella la detuvo y tocó su frente. Pareció asombrarse al sentir su temperatura.

-Espera un momento Kyoko. Estás volando de fiebre, así que si quieres mostrarme tu habitación lo harás luego. Tsuruga-san, llene la bañera con agua tibia, si no queremos que se desmaye hay que bajarle la fiebre cuanto antes.

Fui rápidamente hacia el baño e hice lo que dijo. Me quedé hasta que la bañera se llenara y luego volví a la sala. Me quedé paralizado al ver a Mogami-san en ropa interior sostenida de Kotonami-san.

-Por favor, no se quede ahí mirando y ayúdeme a llevarla a la bañera Tsuruga-san. Kyoko no está cooperando mucho.

La tomé por la cintura, tratando de mirar al frente para no chocar con nada. Era muy difícil no verla, parecía un ángel. Su nívea piel era suave como la seda y... No podía permitirle a mi mente vagar hacia ese sentido en un momento así.

Una vez que llegamos al baño, Kotonami-san separó a Mogami-san de mí.

-Quédese tranquilo Tsuruga-san. Kyoko estará bien. A partir de aquí me encargo yo –y dicho eso cerró la puerta.

**Moko's POV**

-Ven Kyoko, entra en la bañera –volví a repetirle por vigésima vez.

-No quiero Moko-san… quiero ver a Batman –siempre la misma respuesta. La primera vez que me dijo eso pensé que la fiebre la había vuelto loca. Luego me contó que Batman era un perro.

-Ya te dije que el perro no está aquí. Si quieres después te compro uno, pero hazme el favor de entrar en la bañera.

-No quiero, yo quiero a Batman –me miró con ojos de cachorro perdido, no podía tratarla mal si me miraba de esa manera.

-Si te bañas y te baja la fiebre, mañana vamos a ver a Batman.

-No, yo quiero verlo ahora –se sentó en el borde de la bañera y cruzó los brazos.

_Perfecto, esta es mi oportunidad. Tengo que acercarme lentamente._

La empujé y cayó al agua. Al principio se quejó un poco, pero luego se tranquilizó.

-Métete tú también Moko-san, podemos imaginar que es una piscina.

-No puedo, tengo que ir agregándole agua fría para que te baje la fiebre y dejes de decir tonterías.

-Yo no digo tonterías. Ya soy una mujer adulta, y los adultos no dicen tonterías.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? Los humanos que dicen más tonterías son los adultos. Además, no eres adulta todavía. Eres una pobre joven que está volando de fiebre, nada más.

-Claro que soy adulta. Mírame, estoy viviendo sola con un hombre, y eso solo lo hacen las mujeres adultas.

Esa era una de las conversaciones más estúpidas que había tenido en mi vida, pero la última frase de Kyoko me había dejado un poco incómoda.

-Recuérdame que cuando se te pase la fiebre tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo acerca de ese tema de 'mujer adulta que vive con un hombre'.

_Bien, creo que tengo que asumir un rol de adulto responsable con esta chica. Ahora que está viviendo con Tsuruga-san, hay algunas cosas que quiero explicarle antes de que cometa algún error. Y también debo hablar con Tsuruga-san, aunque no creo que hayan llegado a nada importante… todavía. Ahora entiendo lo que sienten los padres al hablar con sus hijos de estos temas._

Unos diez minutos después, volví a sentir su temperatura. Había bajado bastante, parecía que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Vamos, es hora de salir –le dije y la ayudé a salir de la bañera.

Ya había recuperado un poco de fuerza, pero parecía que tenía mucho sueño.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí –bostezó y me ayudó a que la secara.

-De nada Kyoko, para eso son las amigas –la ayudé a ponerse una bata y la acompañé a su habitación- pero la próxima vez que te escuche decir 'Batman' vas a desear no haberlo dicho nunca –le dije sonriendo mientras la ayudaba a acostarse en la cama.

Lo único que llegó a decirme fue algo parecido a 'Juuumm', y luego se quedó dormida.

* * *

Hola!!

Como están? Espero que bien =)

Acá traigo otro capítulo para las/os impacientes como yo XD

Iba a subirlo el sábado, pero me pasó lo que muchs no creerán: tuve que ir a la escuela. Si, como nadie de mi curso (excepto un amigo y yo) aprobó el examen de matemática, la maldita profesora nos hizo ir a TODOS (si, a los que aprobamos también, diciendo que hablabamos mucho en clase ¬¬) el sábado, así que estuve unas 5 horas en la escuela y cuando volví a mi casa estaba tan enojada por haber perdido mi único dia libre que si escribía algo seguromataba a algún personaje XD .

Bueno, necesitaba descargarme con alguien, así que no había mejor opción que hacerlo acá XD.

Gracias a

**kariramos**

**lucia-nami 14**

**-chan**

**sakuraliz23**

por los reviews ^^

y a las/os que agregaron el fic a favoritos ^^

bueno, me voy llendo, y el proximo capítulo voy a subirlo en unos 10 días mas o menos (si puedo antes mejor, pero ultimamente estuy MUY ocupada u.u)

Besos! Cuídense!


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola! Hace tanto tiempo que no andaba por acá... Antes que nada: PERDÓN por no actualizar, ya ni me acuerdo hace cuanto tiempo subí el capítulo anterior, y no voy a fijarme porque me voy a odiar a mi misma. El gran problema por el que dejé de actualizar fue simple: tenía escrito hasta el capítulo 15 en mi PC, y como era nueva no me preocupé de guardarlos en un CD o en algún lugar seguro... y un maldito virus me atacó y tuvieron que borrarme TODO lo del disco rígido. Después de eso me frustré y mi inspiración voló hacia rumbos desconocidos, y cuando trataba de encontrarla no podía, siempre tenía algo que hacer, ya fuera la escuela, los entrenamientos de basquet (si, juego al basquet, aunque a muchos les parezca que es deporte para hombres) o las clases de piano (si, este año fue productivo, empecé a estudiar piano, aunque esté medio vieja ya jajaja -bueno, no tanto, en cuatro meses cumplo 17-). Pero ahora volví, y como me gusta decir, año nuevo, vida nueva (casi me olvido, muy feliz año para todos, que se cumplan todos sus deseos y sean muy felices!). Se ve que el 2011 me trajo de regalo la inspiración que había perdido jajaja. Ya se, ya se, deben estar pensando 'dejá de contarnos sobre tu vida y dejanos leer el capítulo' Bueno, me gusta hablar mucho, o en estos casos, escribir, así que dejo de hablar sobre cualquier cosa y les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste!

**Capítulo 11**

**Ren's POV**

Casi una hora después de que Kotonami-san y Kyoko entraran al baño, las vi salir e ir a la habitación de Kyoko. Unos minutos después, Kotonami-san salió, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cocina, donde yo había preparado un poco de café para pasar el rato.

-¿Quieres un poco, Kotonami-san?- Le pregunté, ofreciéndole una taza.

-Oh, si, por favor, necesito recargar energías después de todo el trabajo que me dio esta chica.- dijo tratando de parecer cansada, pero se notaba que estaba feliz por haber podido ayudar a su amiga- Y no hace falta que me llames por mi nombre, puedes llamarme Kanae.

-De acuerdo, aquí tienes, Kanae-san- Le di la taza de café.

Lo sopló un poco para enfriarlo antes de tomarlo. Bebió un sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa, y luego se giró hacia mí y me miró fijamente. Su expresión había cambiado, se la veía demasiado… ¿Seria?

_No se por qué, pero presiento que va a decirme algo sobre mi "relación" con Kyoko… algo que le diría una madre o un padre al novio de su "pequeña" hija._

-Tsuruga-san, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

-Dime Kanae-san, soy todo oídos- me dispuse a escucharla atentamente.

-Como seguro sabrás, el presidente Takarada me informó sobre tu relación con Kyoko.

-Si, ya debe haberle contado a todas y cada una de las personas que trabajan en LME –Kanae-san asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, y teniendo en cuenta que Kyoko no tiene ningún familiar cerca, o un adulto que se encargue de ella, creo que tengo que hablar contigo acerca de su relación –hizo una pausa-. Tu ya tienes experiencia con otras mujeres, y aunque no te conozca mucho creo que sabrás tratar a Kyoko muy bien, así que lo único que te pido es que la cuides mucho.

-No te preocupes, ella es más importante para mi que mi propia vida, así que puedes asegurarte de que estando conmigo no le pasará nada malo. Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por Kyoko.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Tsuruga-san. Ahora debo irme, tengo una reunión con el director de una película que acabo de filmar –se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta-.

Me dio unas indicaciones sobre que hacer si a Kyoko volvía a subirle la temperatura, y me dijo que podía llamarla si pasaba algo, ella vendría sin importar la hora.

_Me alegro de que Kyoko tenga una amiga así. Se nota que Kanae-san la quiere, aunque no lo demuestre. _

Cuando le abrí la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos antes de irse. Parecía querer decirme algo.

-Tsuruga-san, quiero preguntarte una última cosa. Tu y Kyoko ya han… ya sabes… esto… eh… Oh, por qué doy tantas vueltas al asunto ¿Ustedes ya han tenido sexo?

Kanae-san parecía una chica fuerte, decidida, que no dudaría un segundo en decirle nada a nadie. Por eso tuve que contener la risa al verla hablar tan nerviosa, y ver el tono rojo que había adquirido su rostro.

-Quédate tranquila, todavía no hemos hecho nada, y no creo que eso vaya a pasar en un futuro cercano.

-Bueno, eso me deja más tranquila pero… ¿Van a estar aquí mañana por la mañana?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría venir a hablar con Kyoko sobre algunos asuntos importantes, ya sabes, una charla de mujer a mujer.

-Claro, no hay problema, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Kanae-san se fue ya casi era hora de cenar. No tenía ganas de cocinar nada, y parecía que Kyoko no iba a despertarse por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, así que decidí darme un lujo con la comida, y pedí por teléfono algo que no comía hace mucho: pizza. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de ser actor. Pocas veces tenía el tiempo suficiente para comer bien, y cuando lo hacía, eran comidas demasiado sanas. 'Si quieres mantener tu cuerpo en buen estado, no debes comer nada de grasas ni harinas refinadas', me había dicho un nutricionista al que había consultado hace unos años.

Unos quince minutos después, llegó la pizza. Abrí la caja y comencé a comer. Si el nutricionista me hubiese visto comiendo eso, se habría desmayado instantáneamente. _Al demonio con las grasas, las harinas y las calorías… Esto está delicioso._

Una vez que terminé de comer guardé lo que sobró de la pizza en el refrigerador, y me fui a dormir.

**Kyoko's POV**

Cuando me desperté, me sentía como si hubiera dormido una semana entera. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sabía que me había despertado muy tarde, había hablado con Moko-san y que Tsuruga-san me había dicho algo sobre que tenía fiebre y… _No, este recuerdo debe ser falso, mi cerebro está enloqueciendo cada vez más. Yo nunca, nunca, jamás me hubiera atrevido a besar a Tsuruga-san. Pero en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, así que si en realidad ocurrió no fue con intención ¿O si?_

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, seguramente luego alguien me explicaría que hice realmente.

Miré el reloj. Eran las seis de la mañana. Me vestí y fui a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo para comer, y encontré unas porciones de pizza. _Perfecto, esto me ayudará a reponer energías, está lleno de calcio por el queso y muchas vitaminas por la salsa de tomate._

Cuando terminé de comer preparé el desayuno para Tsuruga-san, que se levantó a las ocho.

-Buen día Kyoko, veo que estás mejor. Y pareces estar de muy buen ánimo, hasta preparaste el desayuno –dijo algo sorprendido Tsuruga-san.

-Si, lo hice como una forma de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi, Tsuruga-san, y tam- tapó mi boca con su mano para hacerme callar.

-Kyoko, si quieres seguir con nuestro plan, será mejor que me digas Ren, no importa si estamos solos, debes acostumbrarte. Después de todo, decirme Ren no es nada en comparación con lo que pasó ayer. Voy a darme una ducha antes de desayunar.

_¿Decirle Ren no es nada en comparación con lo que pasó ayer? ¡Entonces realmente lo besé! Él debe haberse resistido, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Estos labios plebeyos profanaron su dulce y delicada boca digna de ser besada solo por una deidad griega… ¡La furia de los dioses va a caer sobre mi, como condena por tal sacrilegio!_

-Kyoko –dijo Ren desde el baño- Kanae-san me dijo ayer que vendría a hablarte sobre algo, debe estar por llegar.

_¡Moko-san viene a visitarme! Pero ¿Sobre qué querrá hablar conmigo?_

_

* * *

_

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si les gustó, dejenme un review, si no les gustó, dejenme un review diciéndome qué fue lo que no les gustó, si quieren mandarme una amenaza, háganlo por review, ect. jajaja

Muuuchas gracias por leer, y aviso: como nueva modalidad de escritura (?) voy a escribir los capítulos el mismo día que los subo, así que tenganme un poco de paciencia, pero no se preocupen, no los voy a abandonar XD

Cuidense mucho, y que empiecen bien el año! Bye!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Kanae´s POV**

RIIING…. RIIING…

Estiré mi mano y apagué el despertador. Miré la hora. ¿_Las 6 AM? Pero no tengo que trabajar hasta las 10… _

Unos segundos después reaccioné. Tenía que ir a la casa de Tsuruga-san a hablar con Kyoko. Me levanté, desayuné, me bañé y me vestí, y cuando estaba a punto de salir… supe que no sabía cómo iba a explicarle ese tipo de cosas a Kyoko.

_Bueno, solo tengo que recordar lo que me enseñaron en la escuela… y mi madre… y mis hermanas, pero… ¡Nadie me explicó como enseñarle esto a los demás! Además, no es que yo sepa mucho de estos temas, y solo tengo dos años más que ella… Aunque quien sabe, tal vez ya lo aprendió en la escuela y me ahorro la explicación. No, va a ser mejor que vaya preparada para darle una buena clase a Kyoko, como la que me dieron en el último año de preparatoria, algo 'práctico'._

Salí de mi casa y fui al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas necesarias para la clase. Una vez que compré todo, fui a la casa de Tsuruga-san. Eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Toqué el timbre y Kyoko abrió la puerta. Estaba vestida casi como un hombre, tenía unos pantalones demasiado grandes para ella y una remera que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y lo peor de todo era el pañuelo blanco que tenía en la cabeza para recogerse el cabello.

-¡Hola Moko-san! –me saludó alegremente y saltó hacia a mi para abrazarme.

-¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿A caso crees que eres Cenicienta o alguien parecido?

-Estoy limpiando, quería que la casa estuviera perfecta para cuando vinieras –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Pasa, no te quedes ahí parada, voy a cambiarme de ropa y enseguida vuelvo.

-Desde ayer Kyoko ha estado muy emocionada por tu visita, Kanae-san. No quiso hacerme caso cuando le dije que el servicio de limpieza vendría hoy por la tarde. Buenos días –dijo Tsuruga-san.

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san.

-Kanae-san, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a LME, pero no se si deba ir, a Kyoko podría volver a subirle la fiebre –dijo algo preocupado.

-Descuide, yo me encargaré de Kyoko, no creo que le vaya a pasar nada.

-Gracias Kanae-san, nos vemos luego.

Tsuruga-san se fue a LME y yo quedé sola con Kyoko. _Bien, ha llegado la hora, tendré que hacer el papel de profesora._

Cuando Kyoko terminó de vestirse pasamos a su cuarto para comenzar la clase.

**Kyoko´s POV**

Moko-san y yo nos sentamos en mi cama. Ella llevaba dos bolsas, pero no pude ver su contenido, las dejó en el piso y comenzó a hablar con un tono bastante serio.

-Kyoko, antes que nada debo preguntarte si en tu escuela has tenido alguna clase de sexualidad.

_¿Qué? No, ya escapé de esta situación una vez, y no creo que pueda volver a hacerlo. Y menos si la que habla del tema es Moko-san… ¡Me matará si trato de huir!_

-Si, un día fue una señora a la escuela, hace uno o dos años… especialista en no se que de los adolescentes pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero yo no estuve en esa clase porque…

-¿No estuviste en esa clase? Si hubieras estado me ahorrarías este momento incómodo, espero que haya sido una buena razón por la que no estuviste allí.

-Bueno, yo no estuve porque -cada palabra que decía me acercaba más a mi muerte a manos de Moko-san- porque huí del salón.

-¿Huiste de una clase? ¿Por qué? –Moko-san parecía realmente enojada.

_¡Moko-san ya no me va a querer! Si le digo las razones por las que huí tal vez me comprenda._

-¡Es que no pude soportarlo! Esa mañana no me sentía muy bien, y mi estómago luchaba por retener en él mi desayuno. Antes de comenzar la clase nos mostraron unos videos. Los primeros estuvieron bien, pero el último casi me mata. Solo llegué a ver el título y las primeras imágenes y tuve que salir corriendo del salón ¡Mi estómago no habría podido soportar verlo!

-¿Cuál era el título del video?

-El parto

Moko-san se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Unos segundos eternos. No sabía si iba a matarme por haber hecho algo tan idiota o si solo iba a continuar con lo que quería decirme.

No ocurrió nada de eso. Comenzó a reírse tanto que cayó de espaldas en la cama.

_No se que le causa tanta risa… ¡Oh, no! Tal vez esté pensando que soy una idiota por reaccionar así ante un simple video. Ya no va a querer hablar con alguien tan tonta como yo… ¡Ya no va a ser mi amiga!_

Cuando terminó de reír, volvió a sentarse y me miró. Pero no de la manera que yo esperaba. _¿Qué muestra esa mirada? No es odio… tampoco decepción… ni ira… es ¿Comprensión?_

-Estás perdonada por huir de esa clase Kyoko. Te comprendo, cuando yo iba a la también nos hicieron ver esos videos. A mí nunca me impresionaron esas cosas, pero varios compañeros tuvieron que ser llevados a la enfermería… Algunos hasta se desmayaron –me contó con una sonrisa.

-¡Moko-san –dije mientras la abrazaba- gracias por entenderme! Y supongo que aquí termina todo, déjame que vaya a preparar algo de té.

Me paré y traté de salir de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible, pero ella me agarró de un brazo y me llevó nuevamente a la cama.

-No creas que vas a huir esta vez. Además no traje ningún video, así que no creo que haya nada que te cause mucha impresión. Trata de escuchar bien cada cosa que digo, porque no volveré a repetir nada –ya había vuelto la Moko-san seria de siempre.

Tomó una de las bolsas que había traído y vació su contenido sobre la cama. Eran muchos paquetes pequeños de papel metalizado y… ¿Una banana?

-¿Sabes lo que son? –me preguntó

Tenía mis dudas. Había visto esos paquetes en varias publicidades, pero dudaba que Moko-san pudiera tener tantos de esos. Para aclarar mis dudas, decidí tomar uno y leerlo.

-¿Co-condones?

-Así es. Siempre que vayas a… hacer algo con cualquier chico, él debe colocarse esto. Es muy útil para prevenir ciertas enfermedades y embarazos –explicaba Moko-san.

Yo la escuchaba muy atenta, y sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando hablar de esto. A medida que hablaba, su rostro se iba tornando más y más rojo.

-Supongo que no tengo que explicarte cosas relacionadas con la biología ¿No?

-No, eso si lo aprendí, no tuve que huir de esa clase.

-Bien, antes de seguir, quiero darte algo –tomó la otra bolsa y sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo- ábrelo, es para ti.

Abrí el paquete y me encontré con un conjunto de ropa interior. Era negro, bastante discreto, pero a la vez muy bonito. No se parecía en nada al que me había regalado ese pervertido. _Pensándolo bien, hace unos días que no ocurre nada relacionado a él. _

-Gracias Moko-san, pero ¿Por qué me regalas esto?

-Te he visto cuando te pones el uniforme de la sección Love Me, y créeme, necesitas renovar urgentemente tu ropa interior. No puedes seguir usando ropa que usaría una niña de 12 años. Créeme que a Tsuruga-san le gustará.

Ahora era yo la que tenía la cara roja. Claro, Moko-san creía que Tsuruga-san era mi novio, por eso vino a hablar conmigo sobre estas cosas.

-Bueno, ya estamos por terminar, pero antes quiero que guardes estos –apartó un condón y me entregó el resto- guárdalos.

-¡Moko-san! ¡No los quiero, no voy a usarlos! ¡Con Ren no hacemos esa clase de cosas, llévatelos!

-Kyoko, no me obligues a torturarte para que los aceptes, además ¿Qué haría yo con ellos? Tu eres la que tiene novio, yo no tengo esa suerte –la mirada de Moko-san se volvió triste unos segundos.

-¡No estés triste! Tu puedes conseguir al hombre que quieras ¡Si quieres te regalo a Ren!

-Cállate y guárdalos, así podremos terminar de una vez.

Los guardé junto con la ropa interior y los escondí debajo de la cama. _No se que pensaría Tsuruga-san si los viera, así que es mejor que los guarde bien._

-Ahora terminemos con esto de una vez. Kyoko, abre esto –dijo dándome el condón que había dejado a un lado.

-¿Para qué? No entiendo qué quieres hacer.

-Tienes que aprender a colocarlo, no me preguntes por qué, pero si yo tuve que hacerlo en la escuela, tú también lo harás. Tienes que apretar la punta y deslizarlo hacia abajo, es simplemente eso.

Abrí el envoltorio como Moko-san me dijo y ella tomó la banana.

-Moko-san ¿Para que es la banana?

-¿Para qué crees? Ahora, tienes que colocárselo a la banana.

-¡¿Qué? No, no quiero hacerlo, esto es demasiado para mí.

-Kyoko, yo tampoco me siento cómoda haciendo esto, pero si no lo haces no habré terminado de enseñarte lo necesario, así que vas a hacerlo te guste o no.

Los ojos de Moko-san parecían ser capaces de dispararme alguna especie de rayo asesino si no lo hacía, así que decidí armarme de valor y hacerlo.

Estaba por terminar de ponerlo cuando Tsuruga-san entró a la habitación.

**Ren´s POV**

Cuando regresé no vi a Kyoko ni a Kanae-san, así que supuse que estaban en la habitación de Kyoko.

_Iré a avisarles que volví y preguntarles si necesitan algo._

Por alguna razón entré a la habitación sin antes golpear la puerta.

-Ya regresé, solo quería ver si necesitaban al… Mejor regreso después-

Salí de la habitación tratando de contener la risa hasta alejarme un poco, para que no me escucharan. La imagen que vi no voy a olvidarla nunca. Kanae-san estaba sosteniendo una banana y Kyoko estaba colocándole un condón. Era difícil decir cual de las dos estaba más sonrojada.

Cuando llegué a la cocina pude dejar de contenerme y reír tranquilamente. _Recuerdo cuando tuve que hacer eso en la escuela… después de eso algunos de mis compañeros se mantuvieron alejados de las bananas durante un tiempo._

_

* * *

_Hola!

Como están? Espero que bien ^^

Bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! Iba a terminar de escribirlo y subirlo el martes, pero acá en Buenos Aires la sensación térmica llegó a 43°C (si alguien es de buenos airees va a entender mis pocas ganas de escribir ese día jajaja) y mi no me funciona el aire acondicionado hace ya bastante tiempo, así que me pasé todo el día sentada en mi pileta (porque si me quedo parada solo me llega hasta las rodillas :P ) tratando de no morir deshidratada jajaja. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca (?) Mejor dicho tarde para mi, porque son las 5:05 AM y yo sigo en la PC... y hoy trabajo, pero por suerte a las 3 de la tarde (si, trabajo de secretaria para X familiar que es odontóloga, haciendo de secretaria, dando turnos por acá y atendiendo el teléfono por allá... y bueno, hay que ganarse la vida jajaja)

Este capítulo tiene varios hechos reales de mi vida, como la clase con videos, una amiga muy impresionable que casi se desmaya y una historia que me contó una amiga de cuando la tía le enseñó a poner ' ya saben qué ' en una banana XD

Aclárese que yo no soy una pervertida, la pervertida es mi imaginación, que cuando me pongo a escribir me controla u.u

Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Angel Dark Fire:** bueno, el otro capítulo estuvo demasiado corto para mi gusto también, es que mi cerebro estaba un poco vago ese dia XD me alegra que te guste la historia, saludos! ^^

**konekoai:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. 11, y espero que disfrutes de este también, saludos :)

**kariramos:** mil gracias por tu review y las palabras de aliento! la verdad es que me era muy dificil seguir el fic, pero ahora estoy más organizada y juro que no lo voy a abandonar jajaja. Saludos!

**Nonimi:** me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. 11, gracias por el review! saludos =)

**damalunaely:** Gracias por el review! Saludos :)

**Kaname:** muuuuchas gracias por la corrección, ya edité el capítulo y cambie los 'Moko-san' por 'Kanae-san'. Tenía la cabeza oxidada después de no escribir por tanto tiempo jajaja Saludos!

**Rikana Tokai:** Gracias por tu review ^^ . Me había olvidado de esa escena de Special A! (Ahora que mi memoria despierta, creo que me acuerdo que en un momento Hikari estaba envuelta en una frazada y iba saltando por la casa jajaja) Tengo que volver a ver ese anime, era para morirse de la risa jajaja. Saludos!

**yarysary:** Gracias por el review :) Saludos!

**isabel20:** Gracias por tu review ^^ Saludos!

**WeLoveOuran'3:** Gracias por tus reviews! Saludos :)

**Nami Michue:** Gracias por tu review! La verdad es que ando con poco tiempo, el único momento que tengo para leer/escribir/usar la PC es a la noche, pero ya sea de dia, de noche, y aunque haga calor, frio, llueva o nieve (?) no voy a abandonar el fic. PD: yo también tengo 16, se ve que a esta edad el tiempo libre ya empieza a escacear XD

**eugenia-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos :)


End file.
